Pokhara
by Blackbennu
Summary: [Aiacos x Kagaho][Yaoi] En las aguas de la certeza, nos hicimos la promesa de los lagos de Pokhara...


El suelo se cuarteó bajo su cuerpo, le fue imposible mantenerse en pie, cayó sobre la tierra y el ruido del metal al golpear las rocas, ahuyentó a las aves que se encontraban en los arboles cercanos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó entre su derrota y la caminata que iniciaba en ese momento, la noche oscura no le impidió ver el brillo de algunas lámparas que iluminaban los templos de hermosas fachadas y enigmáticas figuras talladas en sus muros.

No era momento de conocer el lugar, pero lo deseaba, como si cada cosa en ese sitio tuviese impregnada su esencia…

Sus piernas temblorosas apenas si podían soportar su peso, la sangre goteaba espesa y caliente por entre las placas de su surplice rota. Una de sus enormes alas había sido completamente destruida y eso le impedía avanzar con normalidad. Por eso, el viaje hasta Pokhara fue un tormento en su condición deplorable. Ciertamente, era una pérdida de tiempo desviarse tanto del camino.

Ni siquiera sabía que buscaba en ese lugar.

El aroma del incienso estaba presente, aun en ese sitio tan lejano de los templos que se quedaron a sus espaldas, la hierba densa del bosque cubría su figura que entre tropiezos se abría paso entre las ramas de los árboles frondosos. Las llamas en su cuerpo comenzaban a extinguirse por causa de su debilidad, su cosmos hostil era una luz mortecina en aquella noche. Una noche tan triste y solitaria como cada momento de su vida.

Se detuvo frente a las aguas que se mantenían en calma, parecían un enorme espejo que le devolvía su realidad y su derrota. No quiso mirarse más de lo necesario, se introdujo despacio escuchando como las aguas iban enfriando su armadura, el vapor que comenzó a desprenderse olía a sangre seca y a tierra. Kagaho no se molestó en extinguir el fuego que débilmente lo cubría, permitió que fuera el agua del lago de Phewa quien lo hiciera. Se descubrió deseando que esas aguas le devolvieran algún recuerdo lejano de la persona que esperaba encontrar en ese sitio.

No fue así, y las palabras del caballero de Tauro resonaron en su mente, anunciándose como una verdad dolorosa que deseaba mantener oculta. No había sitio en el que encontrara paz ni una persona a la que deseara mantener cerca. Y aceptando la derrota, quiso ahogar su enojo en ese lugar, permitiendo que su rostro se hundiera en la oscuridad y sus pulmones sufrieran con la falta de oxígeno.

No lo consiguió, la ira seguía hirviendo en su pecho con la misma intensidad.

Sintió el peso de la derrota sobre su espalda, lo hundió lentamente en un infierno sin fuego del que no intentaría escapar. Pero alguien sostuvo lo que quedaba de su ala rota, evitando que se hundiera en su desgracia como solía hacer siempre.

Fue incapaz de sentir su llegada.

Quizá había bajado tanto la guardia o se había convencido a sí mismo de que ese encuentro era imposible que, cuando la presencia se hizo notar, pensó que era su mente ansiosa jugándole una broma.

Lo sintió tardíamente, la fuerza que usó para hacerlo salir, le recordó que tenía más de un hueso roto, apenas si pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que intentó escapar de sus labios. Mientras lo arrastraba para sacarlo de ahí, casi pudo ver su mirada recriminatoria. Aunque no pudo saber si aquella sonrisa demente estaba dibujada en sus labios, esperaba que fuera así.

Pero no se fiaba de su percepción, pues le fue imposible percibir el sonido del agua, era como si sus movimientos no la perturbaran en lo más mínimo, lograba consumir su hostilidad y convertirla en silencio, en una asquerosa calma que distraía a sus sentidos, llevándolo directo a su perdición.

Quizás sólo estaba soñando.

—Me causas repugnancia — le escuchó decir justo en el momento en que su espalda golpeó la tierra suave de la orilla, entonces lo miró desde su posición, estaba en visible desventaja, la sombra del juez lo cubrió como un mal presagio.

Era una maldición de la que no escaparía. Lo percibió tan real que se asqueó de su insana necesidad y del estúpido deseo de encontrarlo en ese sitio.

Aiakos se inclinó para sujetarlo de la pieza colgante que adornaba el collar en su cuello, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran. El aire enrarecido por el calor del verano y el vapor de la tierra, se purificó momentáneamente. Parecía un efecto secundario del cosmos de Garuda. En ese momento, Kagaho pensó que solo a él le afectaba.

Lo sometía ahora que le resultaba imposible ponerse en pie y su cercanía era tan humillante como bien recibida. Se descubrió disfrutando de esa tortura que comenzó en el momento mismo en que llegó a ese lago, parecía que su acompañante buscaba algún resquicio de dignidad entre lo que quedaba de la surplice de Bennu. Lo miraba con tanto desprecio que parecía hurgar en carroña. Sus dedos hábiles rasgaban la piel, las placas oscuras se resquebrajaron como débiles piezas de barro.

Y cuando los labios ajenos se posaron sobre los propios, con la misma fiereza de un ave rapaz desgarrando a su presa, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sus manos se sintieron pesadas y cayeron a sus costados, rindiéndose a la calma. Acababa de amansar la furia que lo consumía con ese contacto indiferente, íntimo pero sumamente doloroso…

En ese fuego que no se extingue, encontró la calma profanando las aguas sagradas de un lago silencioso. La luna fue testigo mudo de sus actos pecaminosos.

La perfidia guió sus movimientos. Reemplazó a su tristeza, convirtiéndola en un sentimiento impuro. Quiso pretender que era lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse, pero se descubrió buscando más de aquello que le era ofrecido…


End file.
